What if it makes you sad
by OwlsloveApples
Summary: Kushina's last thoughts to Naruto


What if it makes you sad at me?

Naruto I'm sorry. I think looking up at the blonde haired baby, you in my arms. My son, I brush a strand of your hair back holding you hard to my chest; these were to be my last moments with you.

And what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep?

I didn't want it to be this way, I didn't want you to be alone I just wanted you to get the best life possible. I remember times I was alone; I know what you are going to go through. The childhood memories flowing through my mind, all of them depressing to an extent. That is until I meet him, Naruto your father.

And what if it takes your breath  
>And you can't hardly breathe?<p>

I feel the tears falling from my eyes, my own breathing ragged.

And what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound?

I can't stop my tears but I try to sing to you, to calm you a little bit. Anyways every child deserves to hear their mother sing to them.

What if what I want makes you sad at me?

I am sooo sorry my son, but I can't let you or the villagers die. I know you are going to feel pain and sadness after this and I am sorry.

And is it all my fault or can I fix it please?

I will give up my life to protect you no matter what.

Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
>Cause you know that I'm always all for you<br>I am your mother Naruto, to me you are the most important thing in the whole world. I hang on to my child more protectively waiting for Minato to return before we go ahead with our deaths.

What if it makes you lose faith in me?

I'm sorry Naruto my son, but I am doing this for you, one day maybe you will have faith in me again. Maybe one day you won't hate me.  
>What if makes you question every moment you cannot see?<p>

I didn't want his to happen to you, But I have to do this  
>And what if it makes you crash<p>

I believe in you my son, you can do it  
>And you can't find the key?<p>

Don't give up  
>What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go?<p>

The first years will be hard, your just a infant having to lose your parents isn't fair, but your life with get better. This is the village hidden in the leafs, people are always bonding together, in fact I bet in 16 years there will plenty of girls chasing you, you should have seen your father's fan club I pounded them! I let out smile with a choking sob.

What if what I want makes you sad at me?

Minato is finally here I position myself as we prepare for the sealing; you are still in my arms.  
>And is it all my fault or can I fix it please?<p>

I am sorry I wish I could change things

Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
>Cause you know that I'm always all for you<p>

We are almost done with the sealing as the nine tails chains rip though me, I let out a scream with the pain griping on to you and Minato, soon this will be over.

And if this be our last conversation

What me and your father are doing will let us both see you when you're older by then I expect to see you with a girl, someone nice, like me, not to weird either. Don't be a fussy eater, take a bath every day, go to bed early and sleep well. Make sure you make friends you don't need a lot just really good ones. Study your ninjutsu I wasn't good at it but you are your father's son. Listen to your teachers. Oh and remember the three shinobi vices, don't gamble with Tsunade even with your father's luck, don't you dare listen to your Godfather about women. And if you drink with either of them before your 20 I am going to find some way to ground you.

Don't lose hope and don't let go

Naruto you are going to go through pain I just want you to know to never give up!

Remember who you are, get a goal a dream and follow it

Don't you dare stop trying till you reach it!

If this be the last time that we speak for awhile

We will see each other again but still

Cause you should know  
>There's so much more I want to say to you<p>

To teach you about

I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!

I LOVE YOU!

If it makes you sad

I'm sorry

If it makes you sad at me

I feel myself fading I get my last look of your beautiful face, Minato's arms wrapped tight around both of us  
>Then it's all my fault and let me fix it please<p>

I'm sorry

Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
>Cause you know that I'm always all for you<br>Know I love you sooooo much

What if what I want makes you sad at me?

I see you now in front of me after I have told you my story, your story. You're sixteen now, you look healthy, strong, just like your father. You're so much like him.

And if it's all my fault then let me fix it please

I have tears in my eyes, filled with regret just hoping you can forgive me

Cause you know that I'm always all for you**  
><strong>Cause you know that I'm always all for you

You know that I love you my son

You are smiling; you state you're not mad and that you got all the love we tried to send you. You say that you're glad that you ended up being our son, my son. I wrap my arms around my son one last time I hold on to you dearly. Did you hear that Minato, he hear us, he heard our love. "Naruto" I state looking at you "Thank you for letting Minato be your father and me be your mother, Thank you, Thank you Thank you."

I smile letting the last tear that I will ever have fall and fading into the realm beyond, one last thought hitting me I love you.

**A/N-** Hey guys this is a one shot I really wanted to write based off the song What If by Safety Suit I promise that once these manga chapters are made into amine I'll make a video to this! :) If you could leave a review that would be amazing and also if you don't mind reading my other work that would be great to :)

Thanks-

Believe it! Ginny :)


End file.
